


A Fare Prince

by allmilhouse



Category: Two Guys from Milwaukee (1946)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, royalty in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Prince Henry of the Balkans arrives in New York one night, and instantly goes into hiding, trying to find real people. The first person he meets? A very real, very outgoing, very charming cab driver named Buzz Williams





	A Fare Prince

Prince Henry the Eleventh had wanted to see how Americans lived- really lived. Well, no, that was his second goal. Ideally he wanted to meet Lauren Bacall. But right now, seated at a casual bar with an easygoing guy named Buzz, three hours and eight drinks into a new friendship, Henry had to admit this was even better.

He was slumming it, running away from his royal responsibilities and going incognito on the streets of Brooklyn. He hadn’t had any plan except to get away from the grandeur and take in real life, when he bumped into Buzz at Penn Station. Buzz Williams was a cab driver looking for someone to complain about the crowd to. A big and tall man, he exuded a warmth that kept him from being too intimidating. Henry stepped right up and enjoyed the man’s brutal honesty. It was nothing like he was used to, with servants and subjects constantly keeping him from real life and genuine feeling.

They chatted for a few minutes like that- well, Buzz chatted and Henry listened with rapt attention. He felt safe with Buzz, as if they had some kind of rapport. So it was only too easy to ask the man to drive him around, and then to join him in a meal. Buzz agreed wholeheartedly and even offered to recommend a place.

Buzz was friendly and very likeable, and Henry found himself liking the man more by the minute. The evening was passing by very quickly, the way it does when one catches up with a old close friend. So when Henry mentioned he hadn’t a place to spend the night, he naturally couldn’t refuse Buzz’s gracious offer to go home with him.

“It isn’t much, and I share it with my sister and her daughter, but it beats a park bench!” Buzz said enthusiastically, and Henry was too smitten to refuse.

A couple of drinks later, they left for that house. Buzz was definitely too drunk to drive, but somehow they made it back safely, and Henry briefly recalled something about divinity and royals. They made their way to the door with minimal incident, but struggled to get inside. Henry must have leaned on the doorbell, waking Buzz’s sister, something Buzz himself didn’t notice, focussing all his attention on getting the right key into the lock.

Nan Williams flung the door wide open, startling both the men. Buzz made the necessary introductions as they entered the warm house, despite not actually knowing Henry’s name yet, and Henry felt a pang of guilt. This man had taken him in and been so kind all evening, all without even learning his name. Not that Henry could tell Buzz without blowing his cover, but he still felt bad knowing how much Buzz seemed to trust him.

Pushing that feeling out of his head, he followed his host up the stairs to the bedroom. There wasn’t a guest room in the small house, and it seemed that Buzz expected them to share the bed. Henry smiled despite himself, and politely retreated to the bathroom while Buzz searched for pyjamas.

He splashed cold water on his face to sober himself up before taking a long look at himself in the mirror. A surprising face greeted him back. Henry looked a little tired around the eyes, and his hair and clothes looked messy, but overall he seemed happy. There was a brightness that radiated from him, and a sense of excitement he could see in his eyes. This could be attributed to many things (freedom, culture shock, the alcohol) but Henry decided it was all down to Buzz.

Making up his mind, Henry left the oddly spacious bathroom and headed back to Buzz’s room. Buzz had switched into mismatched striped pyjamas and was sitting on the bed, not quite ready to sleep it seemed. He looked at Henry as he entered the room, a smile breaking on his face.

Buzz was an open book. Henry had learned that very quickly into their evening together, and grew fascinated with how easily he displayed any and every emotion that crossed his mind. Henry’s rigid upbringing taught him to appear polite and pleasant and nothing else. Henry couldn’t help but find Buzz’s earnestness intoxicating.

“I find you intoxicating,” he blurted out. He hadn’t meant to say it, but on reflection, he did owe Buzz some honesty.

Buzz blushed a little, waving his hand in coy dismissal.

“No, really,” Henry continued. “You exude this, this, vivaciousness!” he stumbled over his words, but Buzz seemed to get the message. Henry walked over, and placed a hand on Buzz’s heavy shoulder. “Your lust for life is contagious,” he continued, his other hand stroking Buzz’s cheek. “In short, I find you positively intriguing.” He bent over and closed the gap, bringing them together for a small kiss.

Buzz gasped quietly before responding to the kiss, returning it with all the enthusiasm he could muster. Henry took that as encouragement and started a trail of kisses leading down to Buzz's neck, while Buzz leaned in and nuzzled Henry's hair. He got his arms around Henry and seemed intent on pulling him down in bed with him, when Henry distracted him with a chaste kiss and swiftly pulled away.

"You really are some kind of gentleman," Buzz said in awe.

"You have no idea," Henry said with a wink, turning out the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this movie has a Very similar plot to Princess O'Rourke, and that one had the royal falling for the first person who helps them stay in hiding and teaches them the ways of normal folk, so in my defense...
> 
> Also this is a direct quote from the movie: _"Last night I took him to Happy's- bought him ten boilermakers and a hamburger. I spent the whole evening telling him what I thought about visiting royalty. Then I brought him home with me and went to bed with him. Me? Sleeping with a prince!"_ so like, I really wanted to write it from Buzz's point of view, but he honestly doesn't know Henry's name at this point of the movie and it was just too awkward


End file.
